Taken over
by Naosuke
Summary: Daisuke's life is miserable after Dark leaves him, Dark returns and takes over while Daisuke is living happily somewhere else. And who is this new girl that Dark gets a sparked interest in her.
1. Prologue

Hey i was inspired to write a new story! So anyways this is how Dark wins and Daisuke lives happy!

* * *

(Daisuke's POV) I awoke to the pitter patter of rain; I looked at the clock 3:30 am it read. I sighed to my self and wished dark would take over me again, I wished I lost to Dark so he would be here not me, I was alone, for its been a year since Dark disappeared from my life. It was to be the first day of the 10th grade. I rolled over back to sleep, when I heard tapping on my window. There was a dark figure on my balcony knocking on my window. I stared at it for a minute or two then realizing it was none other than Dark himself! I rushed to the window and threw it open to let him in. He stepped in dripping wet but still had a smile on. "Da-a-rk." I stuttered. "The one and only." He replied with a smirk. I realized then he was get make carpet wet so I ran into my bathroom and came back out with towels and a pair of clothes for him to change into. A few minutes later he was dry and in dry clothes. "Dark, what, why, how can you be here???" Dark laughed and spoke "You said were alone, you said you wanted me to win, you said you wanted me to take over." Daisuke stared at him then hung his head. "Yes, I do wish it were that way." Once again Dark laughed. "Then let me take over!" and with that I stood up as Dark sucked out my soul and replaced it as his own, I was safe though inside a mirror where I could live the way I wanted to.

* * *

I know its short but it explains things...it only the prologue!!! So review! 


	2. A new girl and an evil teacher

Hi again, once again i have started a new story...sadly i feel like taking off this story, unbounding and lost beloved...Anyway read the story heres chappie one!

* * *

(Darks POV) I awoke to Daisuke's alarm clock, how annoying. I flung my legs over the edge of the bed a dragged my feet to the bathroom. I scratched my head and looked at the mirror, "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed as I fell to the ground. I stood back up to look at myself again; I had spiky purple hair with crimson eyes. "Great, im still short like Daisuke too…" I grumbled as I brushed my hair back and walked down stairs. "Morning Dai…DAISUKE WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!" Towa shrieked. I smiled and shrugged. "Don't shrug at me what happened!" "Like I know." I snapped. Towa's eyes began to fill with tears. 'Here comes the water works' I sighed. Towa cried and blubbered about me being disrespectful. So once again I shrugged grabbed some toast and headed back up stairs to change for school.

I was about to walk out the door when the phone rang. "Hello? Dar…I mean Daisuke speaking, may I ask whose calling?" "_Hi Dai-Chan it Riku! I wanted to tell you that im on an airplane to America. So I won't be back for a couple years. I love you don't forget about me." _"Okay, I love you too, have fun." I answered and hung up the phone and walked outside. I noticed that I was gonna be late for school, it didn't bother me but something made me start to run. I skidded to a halt at the door of my class room and sat down. About 30 seconds later the teacher walked in. "Ahem, Class take your seats…That means you too Mr. Saehara!" Announced the teacher. "Class please open your ma-a" The teacher was cut short by a girl, with purple eyes and red hair. She spoke softly "Is this Room 909?" "Why yes it is. Are you the transfer student from America?" She nodded her head shyly and blushed a little. "Please come in, May I ask your name?" "Jennifer Yamada." She answered sheepishly. "I take it your mother is Japanese and your father is American?" She smiled and nodded her head. "Well take a seat any where, we're just about to start on geometry." The teacher said in a fake happy way. Jennifer's eyes roamed the room, all the boys were pointing to a seat next to them, except one blue haired boy. She spotted a seat next to me and red headed girl, named Riku Harada. "Hi, Im Harada Riku, but you can call me Riku!" Riku whispered happily to Jennifer. "Then you can call me Jenny." She answered back. Riku nudge me giving me the heads up to introduce myself. I smiled slyly to Jennifer. "Im Mo-Niwa Daisuke, just call me Daisuke though." "You too can call me Jenny." She smiled and blushed alittle. I knew Daisuke wasn't that hot but I would make him so. "Ahem, Im glad you made some friends but would you answer this question?" The teacher smirked, trying to embarrass Jenny. She looked up and scanned the board. "Angle measure X is 24." Answered the crimson haired girl. The teacher was astonished and so was the rest of the class. "How'd you figure that so quickly?" Asked the teacher. "Its geometry, it comes easy." Jenny laughed. The teacher would not be fazed by this so he asked Jenny another question. "What is the square root of pie?" Jenny raised an eyebrow. "There is no square root to pie." The teacher was taken a back usually all her students lost to that question. "If you're so smart then you can be smart after school in DETENTION!" Riku, Jenny and I were amazed at this. Jenny stood straight up. "Hey, you can't give me a detention for answering your questions correctly!" Jenny proclaimed. "That's right!" Riku chimed in. "She's the new student and just because she may be smart or just as smart doesn't mean you can give her a detention!" I also included. Everyone then stared at me, then it hit me Daisuke probably would have laid low. Then the teacher snapped back to reality. "No, I guess I can't but I can give it to you for defying me and questioning my authority!" The teacher bounced back. So me, Riku and Jenny got after school detention.

* * *

Whatcha think? Tell me in reviews!


End file.
